


Stealing Home

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baseball, Chicago, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Jared and Jensen are best friends on the ballfield...and something else at home. And Danneel's been waiting a few days for both of them to get home...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Where Every Birthday is Bangin'





	Stealing Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> Written for Amy's birthday with art by cassiopeia7. You can tell we really love her because we put the boys on the White Sox!
> 
> ETA: Belated thanks to Kelly for the beta read; it was much appreciated!

"All right, great job out there today, you guys. It's always great to get a hometown win, but it's even better when it's at Wrigley, am I right?"

The whole team cheered, and Jensen was amused to note that Jared was the loudest among them.

When they were done, Jim Beaver went on, "Now, it's a night game tomorrow, so be here by noon and ready to sock it to 'em again. Get some rest tonight. A sweep on the North Side would be real nice."

They cheered again in agreement before breaking apart to shower and change. It was a hot August day in Chicago, and while beating their crosstown rivals for the second day in a row had been sweet, it also left them pretty sweaty.

"Got plans for tonight, Ackles?" Penikett asked as they started to peel off their pinstriped uniforms.

From behind them, Pellegrino called out, "Have you seen his wife? Those are all the plans any man needs."

Jensen rolled his eyes even as Tahmoh and Jared both turned to glare at Pellegrino. "Just ignore him," he muttered to himself. The White Sox's latest acquisition might throw a mean curveball, but he was an utter douchebag off the mound. 

To Tahmoh, he said, "You heard what The Beav said. Nothing too fancy, just checking out the new Indian place in our neighborhood with Danneel."

"What about you?" Jared asked Tahmoh.

"Buddy of mine told me about this Mexican place in Berwyn that's supposed to be really good; I thought I might check it out. You want to come along, Jayman?"

"Oh, nah, I think I'm going to do what The Beav suggested and get some rest."

"All right, if you're sure." Tahmoh grabbed his towel and headed towards the showers. Over his shoulder, he threw back, "You need to get out more, Jayman."

"Yeah, Jared, you need to get out more," Jensen murmured, face angled so no one but Jared would see the private smirk he was giving him.

"Shut up," Jared replied with a grin, giving him a light shove into his locker. 

When Jared turned around to head towards the showers, Jensen kept his focus on the inside of his locker so he wouldn't be tempted to watch him go.

"Man, I am stuffed!" Jared leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach.

Danneel arched an eyebrow at him over her lassi.

Jensen snorted, but he was able to keep his expression neutral. He had way too much experience around these two for anything else. 

"So how did our Jay-rod do today?" Danneel asked, slurping down the rest of the lassi before setting the glass back on the table.

"I'd like to hear your expert analysis on that," Jared replied smoothly, and Jensen couldn't help the twitch of his lips.

The knowing look in Danneel's eyes meant she understood both meanings of Jared's phrasing, but what she said was, "You're lucky they took Darvish out in the fourth, because you weren't going to hit any of his pitches today. Even Jensen was doing better against his slider today than you were."

"Ouch," Jensen said, putting a hand to his chest. "I hope you didn't say that on the air."

"I wasn't on the air today, because I can't be when my husband's team is playing ours." She rolled her eyes. "Of course, former players can broadcast for their former team and exhibit all the bias they want, but God forbid I do anything that could be construed as a conflict of interest."

"They just don't want you being too mean to us," Jensen replied, “as a means of overcompensating."

"Speaking of overcompensating, your new pitcher is a real douche, isn't he?" 

Jared leaned forward, his expression darkening. "Did he say something to you?"

"Nothing that could get him into trouble. I get the feeling he's really good at knowing exactly how far he can push it without being accused of harassment."

"I knew it." Jared sat back, flinging his napkin onto the table. "I don't care if he saves every game he plays in, I don't want him on our team."

"Nothing we can do about it, Jay." Jensen briefly touched his thigh under the table. "Except dig out all our favorite pranks."

"Then he'll think we like him and are trying to bond with him. Especially since the fans always ask about pranks at the spring convention."

"Eh, good point." Jensen lowered his voice. "You know our girl knows how to take care of herself."

"Yeah, I do. I just hate the idea of anyone being sleazy to you," Jared said, looking across the table.

Danneel graced him with a warm smile. "I know, Jay. It's one of my favorite things about you."

That brought a smile to Jared's face in return. When the waiter came by with their check, Jensen didn't bother to look at it before handing over his credit card.

Jared frowned. "I thought it was my turn."

"You got the game-winning RBI today. My treat."

Jared lowered his voice. "What other kind of treats do I get?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you said earlier you were going to go home and get some rest."

Jared stuck out his lower lip in a pout, and Danneel's laugh made Jensen's heart grow warm. Yeah, their night wasn't over yet.

It was almost dark when they left the restaurant, walking up Michigan Avenue before cutting over to Prairie. The skyline was lit up in front of them, visible here and there between the high rises that had gone up in the last decade. Jensen and Danneel's place was one of the few two-story houses left in the neighborhood, but it stood on what used to be Millionaire's Row back in the day, so "mansion" was maybe more accurate than "house." They'd spent a lot of money refurbishing it to how it would have looked in the early 1900s, and they were inevitably the ones to host team parties at the end of the season.

There was also a coach house in the back, providing plenty of space for a young bachelor teammate whose main residence was still in Texas to crash during the season. 

Not that he slept in it that often.

They went inside and climbed the stairs right away, Danneel stopping only long enough to grab a bottle of wine and three glasses. Jared barely waited until she had set them down on the dresser in the master bedroom before coming up behind her and trapping her in the circle of his arms. "God, you looked good tonight," he said, ducking his head to take her earlobe into his mouth. 

She tilted her head to give him more room even as she started pouring the wine. "Like you should talk. You clean up real good for how sweaty you get on the field."

"C'mon, you like it when I get sweaty." Jared brushed her hair back from her neck and called, "Get over here, Ackles," before starting to rain kisses down on Danneel's neck.

There were times when Jensen liked to sit back and watch his wife and his boyfriend. There were other times when he liked to direct them. Danneel teased him that he'd missed his calling and should've been a movie director, but he loved baseball too much to do anything else. 

Now was not one of those times, though. Now, Jensen accepted the glass Danneel held out to him, taking a slow sip before setting it on the dresser and turning to kiss her.

She tasted like the wine, dark and velvety. Jared's hands were already skimming over her breasts, so Jensen slid his hands down to her hips, pulling her firmly against him before opening his mouth to let her explore. 

When he lifted his head, Jared's mouth was right there, and they kissed, long and slow and deep. Danneel murmured approvingly, starting to unbutton Jensen's shirt while watching the two of them kiss. 

Jensen shrugged the shirt off before reaching for the buttons on her blouse. Behind her, Jared was tugging off his polo, and when the three of them came together, skin on skin on skin, it was hard to tell whose moan was the loudest.

"Got any preferences?" Danneel asked, head tilted back and arms around Jared's neck as he fondled her breasts. 

"Late start tomorrow, so we can take our time," Jared said, long fingers lightly pinching her nipples as she squirmed in his arms.

Jensen came around behind Jared and started to unbutton his jeans. Jared angled his hips back to give him room, and Jensen rewarded him with a long, slow stroke as he pushed the jeans down. Jared's eyelids fluttered shut, and Jensen grinned to himself. Got him every time.

"Think you'll win tomorrow, too?" Danneel asked, turning in Jared's arms and reaching up to pull Jensen into a kiss over Jared’s shoulder.

"I thought we hadn't decided what we were doing tonight yet," Jared replied, and Danneel smiled against Jensen's mouth.

When she leaned back, her eyes were twinkling. "Well, given that it is a special occasion, since you so rarely beat the Cubs, we should probably go all out."

"Hmph." Jensen let her go and tugged at Jared's arm. "Just for that, see if you get any tonight."

Danneel's peal of laughter followed them as they sank onto the huge bed, already entwined in each other. This was only their second night back after a long road trip, and they had been careful not to risk anything on the road. They got enough teasing for being close enough friends that even Major League Baseball shipped them as Padackles; they didn't need their teammates hearing any strange noises coming from the hotel room they always shared.

Of course, they'd been away from Danneel for that long, too, and so despite Jensen's taunt, it was only a matter of moments before he was extending a hand towards her. She'd slipped out of her remaining clothing in the meantime, hand already between her thighs as she watched them strip each other. Jared got between Jensen's legs as Danneel joined them, and Jensen watched them exchange one look that conveyed as much information as a whole series of signs from the dugout. 

Jensen knew how to read those signs, too, and so he was ready when Danneel climbed over him. He guided her down to his mouth, tongue already out and waiting. He knew it was coming, but it was still a shock of pleasure to feel Jared's mouth on him at the same moment his lips were on Danneel.

Jensen always wondered how long they could last if they really put their minds to it, really kept things slow and easy and teasing. But they so rarely went slow, too eager for each other after days or weeks apart. Even now, Jared's hands were already on Jensen's hips to hold him down as he started thrusting up into Jared's mouth. Jensen tried to concentrate on Danneel instead, on her taste and scent and the beautiful noises she was making, the way her hands roamed over her breasts as if tracing the paths Jared had made earlier. He felt Jared's finger at his entrance, and he spread his legs wide and canted his hips up, urging him on.

And then Jared did that thing with his tongue, and Jensen was gone, hand slamming down against the mattress, his shout muffled by Danneel's pussy. He kept licking her though his own aftershocks, and it wasn't long before she was coming, too, shuddering over him with a long, low cry.

He was pretty sure she wasn't entirely finished before she swung her leg off him and turned around, pulling Jared into a hard, messy kiss. Jensen took the opportunity to roll over onto all fours, lifting his ass up in a way that always got him a groan of appreciation from Jared.

He rested his head on his forearms as Jared went to three fingers, still relaxed and boneless from his own orgasm. When Jared slowly pushed in, he leaned back against him, murmuring in pleasure as he felt Jared slide inside him.

Jensen looked up over his shoulder to see Jared and Danneel kissing, his hand working between her legs even as he started to pound into Jensen. Jensen had to reach out to brace himself against the headboard, but he gave back as good as he got. Jared had obviously already gotten himself wound up, because it felt like barely a minute before he was clutching at Jensen's hip and coming with a cry.

Danneel flopped onto the bed beside Jensen, leaning over to give him a kiss. "Hey there."

"Hey, darlin'." He caressed her neck, her breasts, and her stomach, watching her breathing slow and enjoying the soft warmth of her skin. Jared pulled out of him and laid down on his other side, reaching over Jensen to touch Danneel as well.

The room was quiet for a moment. Then Danneel rolled to her side to face them. "So, how _did_ the Jay-rod perform tonight?"

Jensen held up one hand and waggled it back and forth.

"Hey!" Jared gave his ass a swat. "Next time, see if I pay any attention to you, Jen-rod."

"That…that doesn't work at all."

"Sure it does." Jared snuggled up behind him, hand on his hip. "Jen-rod."

"I'll Jen-rod you," Jensen muttered. 

"That's for tomorrow night," Danneel said, turning around so her back was to his chest.

Jensen draped an arm over her waist and held her close. "Anything you want, darlin'."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Jared asked against the back of Jensen's neck.

"Nope," they said in unison, even as Danneel reached back to find Jared's hand and give it a squeeze.

Jensen closed his eyes and started to drift off. He was so glad they'd decided to give this game a ride.


End file.
